A Dragon's Tale
by Raxychaz
Summary: Instead of achieving his revenge, the Uchiha found only the void. But in finding the void he found Fereldan, Lake Calenhad, and the Circle of Magi, where he also found a brand new group of idiots to terrorize. Menma Uchiha, a Shinobi, a Container of not one but three Bijuu, and most importantly. A Warden. Warden!Menma, MenmaXHarem, Rewrite of original.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't happy with the initial idea of 'A Dragon's Tale' mostly due to the game-breaking fact that if he's king he can just be like 'Yo bitches, come fix this shit!' and thus the Army would be assembled. So instead I'm re-doing it.**

**Same pairings though, FHawke(Mage)/Bethany Hawke/FemFenris/Morrigan, just those four because I know from experience writing for more than four ladies is fuckin' hard.**

**Menma will be the same he was during his youth, in fact this will be a just Shinobi Menma, so I have more leeway with the Darkspawn.**

**This will be a 'what if' sort of Fanfic if instead of Destroying Konoha with the Rasenringu something went wrong and he was sucked into Fereldan, at the age of 14. Basically just after 'Menma' but without the spectacular conclusion. Ya know, minus the whole Hollow thing.**

**Note 1: I'm aware Cullen is not a Knight-Captain at this point but the Wiki is an unhelpful dick and I don't feel like starting **_**another**_** new game just to check this, so friggen humour me.**

**BEGIN!**

It had, initially anyway, come together with perfection. He displayed how much a badass he was at destroying his 'brother' in a fight, he was about to completely destroy everything he hated more than anything else in the Elemental Nations when…

Something just…went wrong. Kurama's Chakra apparently didn't like mixing with his, more or less, corrupted energies. Well corrupted was too strong a word, perhaps mildly evil, like a flower with all red petals except a single black petal.

Yeah, good one Menma, liken yourself to a fuckin' flower.

Anyway, instead of getting his revenge, everything just went dark. Instead of seeing the corpses of his foes, he saw the endless black of the void, it was cold, so very cold. The Black haired Uchiha curled into a ball, wrapping his navy blue coat, grey fur atop the collar, around him as much as it would be allowed.

Damn it! The one day he didn't wear a shirt!

He wore long black gloves that ran up to his elbows with red leather strips coiling around, brass coloured rivets holding them to the black leather material. His boots were much the same, rising to his shin with the same red strips and the same brass rivets. Wearing black ANBU styled pants that had several scrolls into various loops at the thighs.

His face held three thick black lines on each cheek, like whisker marks, his long black hair was like that of his father, Madara, though a little shorter but more wild. His eyes were a dark red in colour and his skin was a light tan.

'_So…cold…_' Were the thoughts of the barely alive Jinchuuriki, Kurama rumbled within him, a golden shroud shooting out and keeping him together, before expanding and solidifying into a giant orb of golden energy, within was the curled up body of the _true_ last Uchiha.

"_**I will keep you safe, Ototo.**_" Came the words of Kurama, after years of being within this child, after years of caring for him, looking after him, and raising him. There was a bond that not even the gods could shatter, he'd seen the chibi that initially came to his weakened form, the concern on the tiny boys face was enough to make him not strike out, and the little boy ran into the cage and starting fussing over the giant fox.

"Are you alright, Fox-san!?" Were his first words spoken to the Kyuubi, Kurama smirked as he remembered the child, the soul of a Bijuu would of course regenerate its Chakra, though it took time, it made learning the Jinchuuriki State much easier for him, with Madara's assistance Menma was able to work Kurama's Chakra into almost all of his Jutsu.

It was then at the age of 8 he fled Konoha, destroying his parents library, to fake his death, stealing the Rasengan and the Hiraishin, taking them to Kumo, and selling them in order to earn fame and prestige within the mountain village. The Raikage, A, gave him to Killer Bee, or Kirabi in order for the Hachibi Jinchuuriki to teach the child his techniques, in return for the future service of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Menma accomplished much in his life, no matter how short it was, he'd saved the people of wave, slaughtered Gato and his company, taken on Zabuza Momoichi and claimed the Kubikiri Honcho or just Kubi, saved Haku Yuki and brought the Hyouton Bloodline to Kumo.

He'd accomplished getting 2/9 Bijuu to recreated the Juubi. The Ichibi and the Nibi were now part of them, Kurama and Menma, though…it was a shame that now, they would not complete their goal. It brought sadness to the giant fox as he held the small body of his container, he looked so frail, so peaceful, asleep.

Kurama closed his eyes and focused on keeping up the barrier, Shukaku and Matabi doing the same, more out of want to survive than care for the Jinchuuriki. He'd kept both Gaara and Yugito alive, it was a quick process to relieve them of their Bijuu, and with consent from the Host extraction was much less painful.

"_**Kurama-nii, where are we going?**__"_ Asked Shukaku, curiously, the giant sand Tanuki tilting its head in curiosity, all along Shukaku's body were dark blue markings, none knew the meaning they held, they were just part of the giant beast.

"_**There is a tear, in the veil of reality. I want you two to focus as much as possible to keep this shield up, I'll grab it. Do not waver. The consequences could be catastrophic.**_" The One and Two nodded towards the Nine, the shield gained a sandy colour, while blue flames grew on the outside, it brought a small strain to them but they managed, Kurama sent a giant red claw of Bijuu Chakra towards a tear in the space of the void, and it sucked them in, shield and all.

**Lake Calenhad**

"Maker I am bored." Muttered Knight Captain Cullen, as he stood outside the Circle of Magi, a place where the mages of Fereldan were kept to learn how to use their powers, to serve man and never to rule over him, or so said the Chantry. In truth, even though he was a Templar, Cullen held no ill will towards the Mages in fact he pitied them, to be locked inside this tower for their lives, called out only for war, it was a sad tale, and an even sadder existence.

Though his boring day was cut away as a giant glowing star fell out of the sky, a giant or of blue flames. "MAKER ABOVE, WHAT IS THAT!?" Shout the Templar, several others rushing outside, including Knight Commander Gregor and Irving, the First Enchanter.

"What is that, Irving!?" Shouted Gregor, an old Templar, his hair was short and grey with a small bear lining his face, and fierce dark blue eyes, donned in Templar armour, a brilliant looking chest plate with a sword surrounded by flames proudly displayed upon the middle, the crest of Templars, two shoulder guards, though the right was bigger than the left, metal gauntlets and a fine looking robe covering his plate greaves and boots.

In his hands was a simple, yet effective, Silverite Longsword.

"I am as clueless as you, old friend. Though it has more power than I have seen throughout my whole life." Said the old Enchanter, he had neck length silver hair with a decently long beard, wearing dark green robes, and a dark coloured staff clutched in his hands, atop it was a small crystal.

As it fell from the sky it collided with the waters outside of the Tower, a great steam rising from the waters, blue fire lighting up the depths, thankfully there were no sharks or other aquatic life for what rose from the depths shocked all of them. It was a young man, barely that, it was a boy, merely the age of 15 with long black hair.

One of the female Templars whistled despite herself, and mumbled. "Look at that body…" Before quickly coughing to hide her words, though the others heard her and chuckled.

"Enough! Get that boy inside before he drowns!" Ordered the Knight Commander, within moments a row-boat was deployed and they fished the boy from the waters, when they got to land his eyes shot wide open and he seemingly vanished from the Templar's who were pulling him off the boat's grip.

"_Who the fuck are you!?_" He snarled, in a language none could understand. Throwing off his coat it seemingly rolled up and disappeared into a tattoo on his right shoulder, in another instant he wielded two small black knives.

He was also standing atop the waters.

"Maker's Blood…" Murmured Cullen.

"_Answer me!?_" He shouted once more, in a foreign language, a glow began to surround his weapons, before it burst into black electricity.

"He's a Mage?" Questioned one of the Templar's confusedly.

"_**Menma, they cannot understand us. If you can grab hold of one of them I can try and copy the language over to you.**_" Menma nodded resealed his Kunai and vanished, the water kicking up into a small wave as he did so, the Templar's and the First Enchanter all looked extremely confused before the sounds of struggle reached their ears, turning the saw the female Templar from before and the boy, though it seemed he was much taller than they gave him credit for, easily being at least a head taller than the woman, his hand glowed red as did both of their eyes.

"What's going on?!" Shouted Gregor, furious that this little apostate would dare touch one of his Templar's.

"I apologize, if that caused you harm." Whispered the black haired teen into her ears, the woman felt his hot breath upon her neck, she had long blonde hair and sea green eyes, fair coloured skin and was standing at about 5' 5" tall.

"But I used one of my abilities to learn your language." He slowly released her and stepped back a few metres, her head was a little fuzzy but other than that, she was fine. She told that to her comrades, whilst Menma stood with a hand on his hip and another in his pocket.

"Like I said before, who are you all? Where am I? I copied your language; if I wanted more she'd be dead." Said Menma in a deadly calm voice, all those years spent with Madara-Otousama had taught him well.

"You've got a lot of gall demanding things of us, Apostate!" Snarled Gregor.

"Now, Gregor. The young man is clearly confused, both about modesty, and where he is." Menma's lips quirked upwards at the old mans words, the blushing faces of the few female Templar's made that evident enough, that they had not seen a body that had been trained enough, in this land.

"May I ask your name, young man?" asked Irving. Ever the understanding old Grandfather figure he was.

"Uchiha Menma, Jinchuuriki of Ichibi, Nibi, and Kyuubi. Aka the Vengeful Hawk of Kumogakure no Sato. Like I said before, where am I?" Said the Uchiha, crossing his arms.

"You are in Lake Calenhad, currently you stand before the Circle of Magi, I am First Enchanter Irving, this is Knight Commander Gregor. Tell me young man, are you a Mage?"

"No. I'm a Shinobi, a soldier." Replied the Uchiha, getting mocking laughter from a few of the Templars, "Shut your fucking mouths! Or this river will run red!" He snarled, brandishing a lightning covered fist, his Sharingan flaring dangerously.

"Now calm down. Would you please come with us to explain exactly how you got here, I have no doubt you are not familiar with this land."

"No shit Sherlock. Whatever, not like you could hope to stop me if I wanted to leave anyway." Murmured the Uchiha, finding it more logical to get information that to just up and leave, running amok a place that was clearly not his own world. The Kamui was a technique that sent things to another Dimension, so being _in_ one wasn't too surprising.

**Hours Later, Irving's Office.**

"And, then I wind up here. Kyuubi told me of my time in the Void, the space between worlds. Ichibi and Nibi kept the shield up for him." Said Menma, Irving looking extremely entrenched in wonder, his old eyes taking a new shine.

"So basically, my plan is to find something to do, probably spend a few weeks in a library, then set off to start killing shit." Said Menma inspecting his clawed nails like he wasn't just speaking of running around executing anything that looked at him funny.

Irving immediately took the opportunity he was offered. "Perhaps, you would consider staying here, at the circle for a few weeks? I'm sure the apprentices would love to see a new face. And we have a library stocked with almost any book Fereldan has to offer." Menma sighed and looked to the ceiling.

"_**May as well, kitten. I don't really see us having much luck anywhere else.**_" That came from Matabi.

"_**I don't care; just find out some information so we know what would be fun to kill!**_" That was the ever sentimental and gentle voice of Shukaku.

"_**You know me. I don't really care what we do." **_And Finally, Kurama. The ever lazy Bijuu.

A yawn cut into the mental conversation. "_Alright, what did I miss?_" The voice of one of the most powerful Shinobi to ever walk the Elemental Nations, Madara Uchiha; his soul was placed into the seal of Kurama as a request, to destroy the one who dared claim his name Obito Uchiha. It was a lot of bargaining and such before he got said request but all in all it worked out.

"_**I'll explain…**_" said Kurama before cutting the connection, Menma looked back at Irving and nodded, the old man smiled and stood up, but before he could utter a word a knock at the door rung through the entire office.

"Come in." Said Irving, with a sigh sitting back down, though what came through the door drew the attention of the Uchiha, a young woman, probably only a few years his senior, with short black hair and piercing amber coloured eyes. She was slightly petite, in body, though her breasts were a quite bit larger than expected, maybe around high C low D. Good for her. She wore dark blue coloured robes that did _nothing_ to hide her body.

"First Enchanter I…oh…" A splay of crimson flashed over her cheeks as she saw Menma's torso, he refused to put on a shirt as of yet. It was hot apparently.

"Why hello there." He purred with a grin, showing off his sharp wolfish canines, Irving rolled his eyes, before an idea occurred to him.

"Menma, this is Marian Hawke, one of our brightest. Marian dear would you mind taking Menma to the apprentice rooms, there should be several spare beds." Marian nodded wordlessly, the poor girl still wracked with a blush, Menma stood up from his chair and leant over to whisper 'Thank you' to Irving with a wink and another grin. The old man gave off a small huff at the boys implications.

"I uhh…Yes, First Enchanter. P-please follow me." Spluttered the girl, she'd been in the circle since she was 8, after putting herself out there as a mage to give her sister time to run away from the Templar's, they got a little careless and played were taking turns doing spells at the lake near Loathering, unfortunately, Marian was the only one to be seen. So her experience with boys, or _perfect_ looking gorgeously handsome young men, was minimal. As most Mages around the tower, young and old, have sex-drives the size of a pebble.

Hawke was…not so 'lucky' as the others in this department.

A gloved hand was waving in front of her face, as she saw the handsome male a few inches away from her face. "Yo, you in there?" Asked the Uchiha, Hawke nodded quickly, he was afraid her neck would snap, before doing an about face and walking down the hall, Menma grinned one last time and Irving before following after her.

"So…How long have you been in the tower?" Asked the Uchiha.

"6 years, as of tomorrow." She replied, getting her hormones in line.

"Fair enough, don't suppose they told all you cute little apprentices about the 'Blue Star' that crashed down outside?" Hawke looked at him for a moment before remembering something of the like.

"Ahh, a few Templar's said it was a Sign from the Maker." Laughter bubbled up from the Uchiha's lips as he barked out some baritonic noises, they echoed all throughout the tower, her brushed an invisible tear away and pat the girls shoulder, not breaking stride for a moment.

"Yeah, heheh, sure it was." He murmured, thoroughly amused.

"Well, do you know what it was?" Asked the girl, annoyed that she had to look up to speak with him, she wasn't short for a female, just slender, standing at around 5' 9".

"Mhm, it was me. I'm a special kinda person that can contain Bijuu, those Bijuu created a massive cloak of energy to stop me from freezing to death inside the void." She gave him a blank look and he grinned, tapping her nose making it crinkle reflexively. "That's all ya get for now, get to know me a little more and I'll spill the beans."

"Very well. My name, as you know, is Marian Hawke, I'm 16 years of age, and specialize in Elemental Magic, I have two siblings, Carver and Bethany both twins and are younger than me. You go."

"Menma Uchiha, 14. Known as the Hawk Sage, and the Fox Summoner, raised from birth to be a killing machine. I grew up as a pariah of my original village before faking my death, stealing various treasures from my asshole parents and finding a sunny place called Kumo to call home. And that, is all for today." Marian was given great pause, within a few sentences she was given a great amount of detail.

Killing machine, paired with the pariah, meant that he was a child soldier from birth raised with little to no affection, his parents were clearly apart of either neglect or abuse, leading up to an all around terrible childhood, and the pariah, clearly his entire home must have hated his guts if this was true, and humans can do some _terrible_ things when they want to.

"Here's the apprentice room…" She mumbled softly, Menma did a small nod of appreciation before grinning to himself and placing a kiss upon her neck, taking a light bite upon the surface of her creamy skin, Hawke's hand immediately went to the spot where a hickey could be found the second he released her, with a wave he walked to the farthest bed from the front, right against the wall.

"Hello virgins. I see you're all fixated upon my godly handsomeness, I don't blame you."

That was how Menma's 'vacation' to the Circle of Magi began.

**End of Chapter.**

**Hopefully you'll all enjoy this one a bit more. I certainly liked writing it more. Also Hawke will be replacing 'Amell' in this one, so she's friends with Jowan the future Maleficarum etc etc.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again, Chapter 2 time. I'm putting these two up together so we can start the track quicker, usually these should be around 2.5 – 3k words long, I try and limit myself with the ones that aren't epic in length to give more chapter quantity and so I can focus on smaller stuff and feel like I'm accomplishing more.**

**Personal thing, don't worry 'bout it.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading the first and here's the second part of the 'Gather Recruits'. **

**BEGIN!**

**Lake Calenhad, 4 years since last chapter.**

"Wake up you lazy ass!" Came the voice of a familiar dark haired beauty, Menma rolled around in his bed, since he decided to stay for a longer period he got his own room in this _huge_ friggen tower. It was pretty modest, about the size of a regular apartment buildings master bedroom.

Sprawled across a dark coloured bed was the now 18 years old Menma Uchiha, he'd grown a little more, now standing at 6' 4" his muscles got more defined, and his hair had grown out more. All in all he could pass for a perfect copy of his father, with tanned skin and whisker marks. A pair of dark red orbs cracked open greeted to the sight of Marian Hawke, she'd also done a little changing.

Her boobs got bigger, much to the Uchiha's joy, her waist expanded and she just got all around more womanly, her eyes kept the forever piercing glare that was the default for her, and her hair got longer, now at about her mid back, though she kept it tied up mostly, with a small fringe and bangs.

She was dressed in dark red coloured robes with a diamond shaped gap revealing her collar and a part of her cleavage, with a hood sewn into the back, poking him with her oak coloured staff, a raven sitting atop it.

"Stop…prodding…me." Each word was spoken after said invasion of his body with her staff, Hawke and himself managed to keep this odd relationship, they had sex, but didn't really get all caught up in the mush and fuss. It was pretty clean cut; they held a great friendship and helped each other curb bouts of desire.

Ahh, Fuck buddies. So great.

"Not until you get up, you know that my Harrowing is today, I want you to wish me luck properly." Said the woman, the 18 year old rolled out of bed, just before he was about to land face first against the floor, a small hand of sand caught him.

He'd kept up training, while also creating a new fighting style worked around both his new Bijuu pals. For Shukaku it involved a lot of swift movements and feints, with spears or fists of sand to fill in the blanks, and for Matabi, well she had her own already and taught him a few things, his body had actually cut down its maximum muscles mass to incorporate her flexibility requirement.

Not that he minded too much, he didn't need to look like A or Bee to feel manly. He could kill people just by looking at them.

Best power ever!

The only drawback was he was sleeping a lot more, instead of Shukaku keeping him up, due to the tightness of his seal; he needed to 'nap' more because of Matabi's feline nature. His pupils also slit, and around said pupil it gained a thin neon blue outline, very thin but _very_ badass.

"You don't need my words of encouragement, just make sure you don't talk to strangers or help some random spirit. Much easier, just go in, kill whatever it is you have to, then come out and we'll have celebration sex." He grinned and kissed her neck, Marian had long since become putty in his hands but it was still pleasurable to feel his touch, his lips wandered up from her neck and pressed firmly against her lips, the Mage whined involuntarily when they separated.

Maybe she wasn't _that_ good at resisting him.

He took a few steps back and was encompassed in a small glow, his body formerly clad only in a pair of dark blue boxers, now wearing his old Kumo attire. A dark grey T-shirt, a white one strapped flak jacket, black leather gloves with silver caps over each knuckle, baggy grey pants that were engulfed by Kumo Shinobi Sandals, which were made of a thicker material, white in colour with three red strips vertically over the front and weren't open at the back.

A pouch of…only he knows what, at his hip and a white headband with the Kumo symbol loosely hung around his neck, two tails falling off the knot and lagging behind him.

"Shall we?" asked the Shinobi, offering his arm, Marian rolled her eyes and took his arm, they walked from the second level up to the top, where the Harrowing would take place, Menma was barred from entering by two Templar's.

"You two really wanna do this?" He asked, they knew who he was, and how he was _not to be fucked with_, the two looked at each other, one could write a symphony about the silent conversation, their eyes darting through the slits in their visors, but before they knew it, he was walking through the now opened door, they sighed and slumped against the wall in near sync, the pressure felt around that..._Beast_ of a man could shake even the strongest resolve.

**Harrowing Chamber.**

"What are _you_ doing here, Uchiha?!" Growled Gregor, the Knight Commander hadn't changed, over the years, only the fact he grew a mildly understandable dislike for the Uchiha, as he never gave two shits for the Chantry's rules concerning fraternizing with the Mages, clearly as he sexed up the Hawke when he felt the need to do so, and he went were he pleased, it's like he thought he could overpower every Templar in this Tower.

Not that Gregor knew that he could do that with quite a lot of ease.

Most due to lack of a proper style for the poor sods and they moved so slow it made him sad.

"Oh, ya'know. Just thought I'd bring Mari-chan here up for a visit, see the sights, watch a Harrowing get performed, the usual. Unless…" He placed a contemplative hand upon his chin and looked at Gregor with a risen left eyebrow. "You _didn't_ want me here, old man? I'm truly saddened by this! I mean you and I have had such good times together, and Mari-chan here wanted me to come and wish her luck, what kind of darling lover would I be to _not_ watch her stand still in a room for a few minutes while she kicks the shit out of the Fade?" His grin slowly stretched the more he spoke, Gregor grit his teeth, and Cullen not-so-subtly glared at him when he mentioned 'lover' in reference to his sleeping with Hawke, it was also no secret that the young Knight-Captain was quite enamoured with Menma's darling, though the pansy, thankfully, would never try anything out of sheer terror when it came to said black haired male.

"Gregor, you and I both know of young Menma's expertise at Demons and Spiritual Possession, he could give us a much more accurate timing _if_ Marian is possessed." Defended Irving, though he was eating this up, the fact the young lad annoyed his old friend so much brought a smile to his aging face like nothing else, even Wynn, one of the older Mages who was currently in Ostigar assisting the King against the Darkspawn, was quite endeared to the young man, and she was famous for not picking favourites.

Menma clapped his hands together with a grin, the phantoms of Kurama, Matabi and Shukaku appearing behind him as he locked eyes with Gregor, he previously amused grin becoming nothing but ferociously bloodthirsty.

The Knight-Commander wavered and looked to Irving, before nodding mutely, "Being the damned rite." Murmured the Old man, Irving gestured for Marian to come forward, Menma placed a kiss on her temple and whispered 'Good Luck' to her, before taking his place at the side of the room, though it was round…he was at the wall directly behind Marian, about 10 metres' away from her, give or take some.

"_Kuchiyose No Jutsu._" he mumbled gently, a small fox kit and a hawk appearing next to him, the hawk landed upon his shoulder, it was a deep black in colour, with white feather tips, and a grey underbelly, its eyes were a sharp golden colour. This was Takuro, his personal summon of the Hawke Clan.

The kit was a rather normal looking fox, with a bushy tail, all around being an adorable puffy ball, with big blue eyes and a dark red coat, white underbelly and black paws, like it was wearing little booties, Menma had to bite back an 'aww' that threatened to break out whenever he saw the tiny creature. This little lady was Shishi, his Fox Familiar, Natsu and Shu were Karui and Omoi's familiars after the two Kumo Shinobi passed that test.

It was a wonder how he could still summon the Foxes and Hawkes but then again his Chakra reserves were so massive it might not have mattered, unlike the Toads, his two summoning contracts were within the summon realm, so perhaps it worked differently.

Menma took a knee to pick up the excitable puff ball that was Shishi, and made a 'shh' motion with his finger against his lips, she nodded and cuddled up to his chest, while Takuro perched on his shoulder, tucking his feet in and going to sleep, unmoving, statuesque.

"Your fascination, let alone your ability to summon these, creatures always amazes me." Murmured Irving, patting the top of Shishi's head, getting a quite purr from the foxling.

**The Fade.**

Marian walked right past the one named 'Mouse' and his piss poor attempts to lower her guard, honestly who would be stupid enough to fall for that. She walked down the way slightly and found a wide inlet where a small 'staging' area, she stepped onto it and a large glob of lava with eyes popped up, a Rage Demon. Before it could start yapping on about '**I will devour your soul!**' and other such drivel, a white mist gathered around her hands, and shot forwards, the Winter's Grasp froze the demon before it could start moving, lightning crackled around her hands and she shot forward, Chain Lightning the arcing stream running around the demon's body.

"**You Bitch! Let me spea-**" Once more a blast of cold grasped its body, the Rage Demon's RAAAAAGE climbed to new levels before a large blast of Spiritual Magic shot into it, and exploded, Hawke had started learning Spirit Magic to expand her repertoire of spells, learning Walking Bomb and Spirit Bolt, for now and would no doubt expand into others later.

The demon exploded in a shower of Magic the Fade falling away around her, and she found herself blinking and rubbing her eyes, standing in the Harrowing room, she turned around and found the Templar's had unsheathed their blades but not readied, Irving turned to Menma and the black haired male shot him a blank look.

"Of course she's ok, duh. Honestly the lack of faith in this marvel of a Magus is astounding." Said the Uchiha, standing up and setting Shishi on the ground, the little puff ball running up to Hawke, the woman picking up the fox, who immediately borrowed into her robe, and stuck its head out of her cleavage. Marian blushed slightly at the ticklish fur against her sensitive breasts.

"Oh Shishi, your ravenous pervert." Said Menma placing a hand against his head in mock horror. Before walking up and plucking the fox from his lover's lovely breasts, placing a kiss on her lips and smirking directly at Gregor. "What'd I say, Greggy? Passed without a problem." Menma pulled Marian close, arm around the waist, and said. "Marian will be indisposed for the rest of the day, and we'll see you all tomorrow."

**Menma's Room. Menma/Marian Lemon.**

The Uchiha ran his hands down the sides of the barely clothed black haired female, trailing kisses up and down her neck, the Hawke moaned lightly as he bit the sweet spot on her neck, making her squirm under him, both currently upon his bed, with the Adonis of a man atop his lover.

Trailing his index finger up her abdomen a light scratch formed, her milky skin taking on a slightly red hue, before a small snap could be heard, and her jiggling breasts were on full display, "Uhh…you keep…ruining my bra's." mumbled the Hawke as she knotted her fingers through his hair, his lips wrapped around her right nipple while his left hand began rubbing her free breast roughly, Menma delighted in the fact she was slightly masochistic, as he pulled the small piercing atop her breast, eliciting a joyful squeal from the woman.

Hawke felt a poking at her nether region and looked down to see her lovers barely contained erection rubbing against her already moistening love tunnel. She pushed him back and sat up, the Uchiha looking a little confused before she left the bed and knelt down, pulling away his boxers to reveal his rigid mast, without another word she ran her tongue along the underside of his veiny cock and kissed the top, before slowly engulfing his shaft, though she was doing better than many other times, she still could only get about ¾ down.

Menma groaned contently as he felt her warmth wrap around his cock, grabbing the back of her head began to throat fuck her, another thing he loved about her was her lack of gag reflex. Tears gathered in her eyes on reflex to the intrusion though she groaned contently as her lover used her body, pulling her head back she gasped for air, grabbing her breasts and wrapping them around his shaft she began jerking him off with her soft pillows, whilst still sucking on the top.

It was about 30 minutes of constant sucking later that she felt him twitch she wrapped her lips tightly around the tip of his cock and hurriedly thrust her breast, before she felt a thick, hot wave of cum leave his cock, swallowing it all leaving none for the ground, another minute, to make sure none was left and the panting woman separated from her lovers shaft.

"Gets better every time." She purred seductively, Menma grinned and pulled her onto the bed, pulling down her panties, pushing her legs up and began drilling into her like a wild animal, Hawke moaned like a two bit whore, good thing however that the room was lined in Silencing Seals, he was a dick to everyone, but he didn't want them getting off on his sex-life.

Oh he lived a tortured existence.

**End of Chapter between this one and the Next one the Recruitment will have already taken place, since I CBF writing something cannon like that, since it really wasn't that interesting to begin with.**

**Hoped you enjoyed the pretty tame lemon, and I'll see you next time.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wasup!**

**Welcome back bitchaz.**

**Time for A Dragon's Tale, 3.**

**This chapter we leave the Circle Tower and head off to the forests, to find the Dalish, and another future Warden. Then to Orzammar and down to Ostigar.**

**Yay~.**

**More sex between the Magesse and the Shinobi will follow, and hopefully be better written. But I usually get side-tracked during lemons, so that's not a promise.**

"Hahahah! You…PFFT HAHAH! Oh you stupid mother fucker you. It honestly amazes me that you thought you'd get away." Said Menma clad in his Kumo Shinobi Gear, while standing atop the waters of Lake Calenhad, in his right arm was Jowan, a black haired Mage with a perpetually pitiful look upon his face, and now apparently, a Maleficarum.

"You _attacked_ my darling lover, and you expected to just _run_ off." Said Menma tightening his grip around the little pissant's throat, several people emerged from the tower, Marian, Irving, Gregor, and a man named Duncan, who was a Grey Warden.

Duncan wore a mix between a robe and leather armour, mostly white with light oranges and dark blues mixed in a parts, a dagger on his hip while a Longsword sat on his back, he had a short black ponytail and a beard to make even Irving jealous, though it wasn't as long, it held more presence, a larger epicness.

Duncan had come looking for a recruit from the Tower of Magi to join the ranks of the Wardens. "_Though as fate would have it, it seems I have found two such people._" Though the Warden, rubbing his chin in thought, as he watched this strange young man stand atop the waters and choke the life from a Blood Mage.

"Ya know I'm gonna kill you right?" Jowan's eyes widened in shock, trying to open his mouth to defend himself. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! Do you know what 'Shut the fuck up' means bitch? It means SHUT THE FUCK UP! You don't talk you listen!" Snarled the Uchiha, inside his mindscape the Bijuu and the Legendary Shinobi were pissing themselves in laughter.

"Now, I'm gonna drown you. And when you've passed out, and more helpless than a paralysed gnat, then Imma give you to the Templar's, then yo' ass is getting TRANQUIL!" Snarled the Uchiha his eyes glowing with the Sharingan, spinning dangerously.

"And if I _ever_ see your face again, I WILL EAT YOUR HEART!" Roared the Uchiha a cloak of Blue flames bursting up around him, for only a moment, before it was gone, many assumed it to be a trick of light.

Without another word he dunked the Blood Mage under the water, holding the struggling fool under without a care in the world, a sneer planted firmly upon his face. "Maker…he's scary." Murmured one of the younger Templar's, shivering slightly.

"Got that right…" Said Marian, a small blush on her face as she placed a hand against her own cheek a dreamy expression upon her face. "Terrifyingly sexy…" She mumbled, Duncan suppressed a chuckle at the expression though the smirk upon his face wouldn't die.

Menma pulled up Jowan as he tried gasping for breath but immediately dunked him back under a savage grin upon his face, and one could see his arm shaking in a heavily suppressed urge to finish it, quickly. His eyes were wide and clearly read madness that few could manage to comprehend.

"_**YES! Watch him struggle! HAHAH!**_" Chanted Shukaku, Matabi shook her head though the delicious expression of insanity was purr-fect.

HA! See what I did there?

'Cus she's a cat…

_Fuck you, I'm Menma Uchiha I can make bad jokes all I want!_

Kurama sighed lightly, a happy expression upon his face at how well he taught this boy when it came to playing with your food.

**After several more minutes of Dunking.**

"Yes." Said Menma, making Duncan smile. Honestly becoming a Grey Warden? Fuck yeah. Marian was already asked and said yes, so that was a double deal of awesome.

"Now hold it right there!" Menma appeared millimetres away from Gregor, a long straight blade in his hands, the end curving subtly, while in his left hand was a sheath, the hand and the sheath were identical, black with a red line down the middle so when it was sheathed it looked like nothing more than an unassuming wooden rectangle, this was the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, a Chokuto blade.

The blade was pressed like a feathers touch against Gregor's neck, his eyes were wide. "Don't speak. Just stay silent. We're leaving." An identical copy of Menma appeared with a scroll, inside was all of his belongings, and another next to Marian with a bag, and inside was her belongings.

"Good luck, child. And take care, though with your fierce protector I don't think I need to tell you that." Said an amused Irving, sure the turn of events may have led to a breach into the phylactery chamber, but he could still be quite pleased his star pupil was leaving this stuffy old place.

She deserved better, the day she was brought to the tower, the First Enchanter knew she was something special, for the first few weeks she would speak only of how she would escape, and go back to her siblings, her father, Malcolm, and her mother, Leandra.

"Thank you, First Enchanter. I'll make sure to write, check up from time to time." Said Marian, exchanging a hug with the old man, before the ever chipper voice of her lover sounded.

"Later bitches. Enjoy celibacy." Said Menma, his mood doing a complete 180 as he sheathed the blade, slipping it into the loops at his waist, it sat horizontal as he pulled Marian along by her waist. The older Warden smirked and said.

"We are going to a Dalish Camp, they're may be a recruit possible, then to Orzammar before heading back down to Ostigar, I hope you two like long trips." Menma grinned while Marian groaned, no matter how much sex she had, her stamina for physical activity wasn't exactly the highest.

**Dalish Camp, 2 Days Later.**

As they entered the clearing towards the Dalish Camp, they became privy to the sight of several Caravans, aka Arravel's, several white deer looking creatures called Haala, and a lot of elves. Though that is to be expected. They were stopped by a group with bows, most likely hunters, all having various tattoos. Menma knew they called them something else, but refused to address tattoos as anything other than just that.

Fuckin' elves and their dumbass language.

Not even a full language just swapping out some words to elvish. Pick one or the other, jeeze.

The super surprise though was that Duncan appeared with a passed out hunter over his shoulder, he did slip away for a small time, no doubt sensing something, the elf was male. With a mess of dark coloured locks, Uchiha couldn't see his eyes, but there was a tree tattoo upon his forehead.

"Duncan!? Mahariel! Bring him to the Arravel, we'll speak later." Ordered an old woman, Menma ignored the whole ordeal and went over to the Haala, sticking out his hands, allowing one of the creatures to smell, him, it nuzzled his fist, and the Uchiha began petting the beast.

"Odd, they usually are terrified of humans." Said their carer, a female elf.

"Yeah well, I'm special like that. I summon animals to assist me a lot of the time. After a while you just pick up a few things." Murmured the Hawk Sage in response, as he said this his black Hawk gave off a mighty screech, returning from getting a snack.

"Takuro, always the master of stealth." Said Menma holding out a hand, Hawke was about to warn him, but a thick leather gloved appeared over his forearm, stopping the hawk's claws from digging into the Uchiha's arm.

"You thought I'd let my arm get minced up, silly Mari-chan, so silly." He cooed, tapping her nose Hawke rolled her eyes and bopped him with her staff, Menma whimpered, clearly fake even the elves who lacked the skill of Sarcasm knew he was faking.

"Oh, my wounded heart, you strike at my head, yet would my love. However shall I continue? Takuro, what doth you say?" He fell to his knees and pleaded with the hawk who merely shook its head, fluttering over and landing atop one of the Haala's horns.

"Ass." Snapped Menma half-heartedly, Marian rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day, she loved the fool, honestly she did. And he was funny, but sometimes one needed not to be so strange around new people.

"Why do I put up with you?" Asked Hawke, rubbing her forehead.

"Well one I've got a big di-" A pair of hands immediately wrapped around his mouth, shutting him up, a crimson Hawke glaring unholy hell at him. "Imma go help the elf…" He mumbled taking her hands off his mouth and slinking away.

"You can't go in there!" Said a voice while Menma's retorted with…

"Screw the rules I have Kusanagi!" Before opening the door to the Arravel and looked at the really messed up looking elf, he sighed and placed a hand up to silence the old elf Keeper, Marathari blinked as the Shem's right hand began glowing a deep green a small round object appeared in his right, he opened Mahariel's mouth and placed it in, rubbing his throat to get him to swallow.

"What I just gave him was a Soldier Pill, it's made to rejuvenate the cells inside his body, and did I say stop healing?" He glanced at the Keeper who begrudgingly returned to doing what she was doing, though she felt like she was being ordered to do so.

"He should be fine once that sets in; I'm assuming this is Darkspawn taint, certainly smells like something rotten, most likely blood poisoning. Not a problem…" Murmured the Uchiha his Sharingan flaring up and tracking the flow of Chakra around Mahariel's body.

**Hours Later…**

Menma was sitting in the trees looking up at the moon, idly fiddling with a few twigs. "Do you plan on coming down?" Asked Hawke, Menma looked down at his lover and once more back to the giant sphere of slightly white rock.

"Yeah, in a minute…" He answered distantly, Hawke nodded and returned to their tent.

"_**So. Becoming a Warden, not bad. I suppose there could be worse occupations.**_" Said Kurama.

"_Like being a Shinobi to an ungrateful village?_" asked Madara, a knowing grin on his face, Menma rolled his eyes, a light laugh escaping him. He unsheathed the Kusanagi and began balancing the tip of the blade on his index finger.

"_**So kitten, any plans for your Clan? You did tell the Hawke girl about your plans to repopulate it, yes?**_" asked Matabi, in the mindscape Madara was idly stroking the sides of the fire-cat's head, getting content purrs, her form was much smaller so she could receive such pampering.

"Yeah, I did. She seemed pretty ok with it. Besides I told her a few years ago, so she could get used to the idea, before I just randomly started grabbing women left and right." Replied Menma, though his mind was clearly elsewhere.

"_What's on your mind, Menma-chan?_" asked Madara, in an intentionally feminine voice, Menma felt a shiver go down his spine, before shaking his head.

"Just trying to decide to use a shield of not, I'm leaning towards it quite a lot at the moment, mostly for cosmetic purposes, and a cape…Maybe a full suit of armour…My god I'm going to end up spending so much money…" Mumbled Menma the image of him holding a flag, a brilliant kite shield and a flapping cape, atop a mountain of Darkspawn bodies, very appetizing to the mind.

"_Shield yes, armour…Just wear the Samurai armour you got imported from Tetsu no Kuni a few years back, minus the helmet. It's stupid._" Menma could agree with his father on that one, finding the re-breather built into the helmet, ugly and stupid.

"_**As for the cape I could project a bit of chakra, Matabi-nee could turn it blue and Kurama-nii could coat it with his chakra to solidify it.**_" Said Shukaku, the idea of said cape was actually for protection, and should he need to, turn into _really_ powerful sand.

"That. Is a good idea. Thank Shuka-kun."

"_**I told you to stop calling me that!**_"

"Yeah well, I told you to stop letting me call you that. So we're both to blame!"

"_**That doesn't make sense!**_"

"Neither does your face!"

"_**Oh buuuurn!**_" said Kurama

"_You're all stupid._" Mumbled Madara, facepalming.


	4. Chapter 4

**To answer Guest, in order of chapters.**

**Q1) **Why did he stay so long?

**Because he was interested, the Circle of Magi tower is **_**packed**_** with books about pretty much anything you can come up with, and the whole Fade thing, must have intrigued him at least a bit. Did you pause to think maybe he enjoyed learning a few new things? No matter how abrasive he may be.**

**Q2)** Again, why? Why even accept the Grey Warden deal in the first place? Especially with everything it implies? Potential is wasted with you following the cannon.

**Starting to play with fire here. I **_**love**_** Dragon Age Origins, I think it's one of the greatest, most immersive stories I've ever had the pleasure of experiencing. I never hinted, nor insinuated, this would be a retelling with just 'Menma' instead of 'Warden'. As for becoming a Warden, nobody knows what the fuck it entails, no one outside of them. So Menma is just as oblivious as anyone, the whole 'only living 30 or so years' isn't common knowledge. And another thing would be he wants adventure, what could give him more than becoming a travelling warrior? And under the banner of the Warden's he can get away with a whole lot more shit.**

**As for the harem excuse, because I feel like it. No, I honestly don't care because this isn't the same Menma as the rest, he's one who was deprived of his clan resurrecting, so he **_**wants**_** that back ASAP.**

**Alright, that's that. **

**Enjoy**

"So…arguing with yourself last night?" Asked the new member of their band of merry men, his name was Thei'rin Mahariel; he specialized in dual blade combat, with a close second being his usage of a bow, he also seemed to always have a small smile upon his face.

Menma shot his new team mate a blank look, "I wasn't 'arguing with myself' I was speaking with my Bijuu, spirits that reside within my body, and my father." The smiling elf rose an eyebrow at that, his dark green eyes reflecting confusion, he was quite well built for an elf, who are usually lithe and small, Thei'rin was about the height of an average human, 5' 8", with a bit more, not too much though, muscle on his bones.

"So you're an…Abomination, is what your kind call you, yes?" asked Thei'rin, Menma shook his head and sighed.

"How about after we go through this whole ordeal, and come out as Wardens, I'll tell you how it works. But for now just trust me when I say, I'm no Abomination." Thei'rin shrugged and nodded, everyone was entitled to their secrets, and no doubt it would make becoming a Warden that much more interesting.

Marian leant against Menma, her back to his, as she read a spell tome, whilst fiddling with her Magic, they were told to wait in the lowlands just before the Frostback Mountain's for Duncan, so he could pass through Orzammar easier, Menma could agree to that, and while the others weren't exactly happy with it, they found no way to argue about it.

"So what to do…?" Asked the Shinobi, boredly.

"Well…I suppose we could spar, I'm quite bored and I haven't had the chance to see you in action." Offered Thei, Menma hummed, with a 'Not bad' look on his face, before jumping up, the annoyed groan coming from his lover and the small and quite '_thud'_ was enough to inform him she had just leant into the ground, due to the absence of her partner.

"Ass…" Spat the Hawke, half-heartedly.

"You have a mighty fine one." Retorted the Uchiha, blowing a kiss.

Thei readied his two longsword's rolling his shoulders and loosening himself up, Menma inwardly sighed, there was no way he could go even half-way serious on this poor bastard, he'd up end broken in a puddle of whimpering flesh before anyone could say 'Bijuu'.

"Go…" said Hawke, boredly, watching from the corner of her eye.

Thei dove forward, his left sword in a stab while his right remained at the side, Menma took out a Kunai an parried the strike, while also sidestepping away, sending the elf stumbling, with a twist of the heel though the right blade almost clipped the unsuspecting shinobi in the face, though he wouldn't admit it, it was a good move, and Thei was already back up on his feet, and fell into an X slash.

Menma decided he might just be worth taking it up another step, in his hands appeared his prized Chokuto, _his_ Kusanagi. The fact that he retched it from Orochimaru's fetid corpse had nothing to do with ownership.

Stop looking at me like that.

In a flash of steel her pulled it into a reverse grip and parried the strike, jumping back a few feet to put some distance between him and his friendly opponent. "I may have given you too little credit, that spin you did was surprising." Admitted Menma, a smirk on his face, Thei smiled under the praise and nodded in thanks.

With another lunge the elf dove forward this time taking to the air, Menma decided to play defensive to see how his new friends style worked, all of a sudden Thei's form just…switched, like a light was turned on, and he started hitting faster and harder, Menma was forced to duck, weave and dodge, while also blocking with only the flat of his blade, lest he tear right through his comrades swords.

That was something he had to test actually…

"Thei, stop for a moment." Ordered Menma, his friend's switch went right back on, his body taking up the graceful yet deadly look once more. "Do you have a spare sword, I need to check something." The elf nodded, staking his two blades into the ground and went to his pack.

"Can I ask what?"

"The sword I'm using is called the Kusanagi; it was forged to do two things. One, to have a constant and deadly poison within the steel, even the smallest cut would be fatal. And two, to slice through even the strongest of blades. I wanna check if Fereldan metal is hardier than that of the Elemental Nations." Thei shrugged and held out his spare sword, it was made from Grey Iron, a very durable yet usually dull metal that was typically used for hammers and such, due to it smoothing out on swords too quickly.

"Now…hold it still." In a flash of steel Menma's blade sailed down and…

The Grey Iron stayed true, though a hairline fracture ran from side to side of the blade, Menma whistled lowly. "That's quite impressive…It seems that I can use my sword liberally now. Wanna see my others?" Thei nodded quite excitedly at the prospect of seeing new weapons.

Menma's hand went to his back pocket and he produced yet another of the strange scrolls, at the same time sheathing Kusanagi, and out popped two things; both were quite large in size.

Menma grabbed what looked like a giant bandaged slab, and pat it gently, the bandages were torn through by…moving blades? They were a deep navy blue in colour, "This is Samehada, or Same-chan. She's a special sword, sentient in fact. And eats up Chakra like it's nobody's business. Isn't that right Same-chan, are you hungry?"

"Gigigigigi!" Chittered the blade, as it _bent!_ And slid up her wielders arms, atop his shoulder before sucking out a large amount of chakra, large for normal people, Menma pat the odd shark-sword, before looking at his friends, Hawke looked at the blade in a mix of morose intrigue and shock, while The Smiling Elf, was still doing just that.

Smiling.

"_He's weird._" Those words bubbled up from Madara, looking through his son's eyes, Menma just shrugged, as his friend picked up his swords once more.

"_**Fuck yeah he is. Who doesn't freak out at the sight of that ugly ass sword?**_" Snapped Shukaku, a sense of disgust tracing through his voice at the sight of the sword, a heavy sigh resounded from Kurama though the fox gave no comment, as he was trying to sleep, in his giant den within a mountain underneath a clan compound within Menma's mindscape.

"_**I find the thing oddly endearing. So affectionate towards her master.**_" Said Matabi, a sort of analysing tone in her voice, before it was taken over by purrs again no doubt the domesticated Bijuu was atop Madara's lap.

"And this puppy is the Kubikiri Honcho, aka the Decapitating Carving Knife, it feeds of the blood of my enemies to make it stronger, even repairing damage." Now even Thei's smile fell and gave way for a slightly scared look, his eyes widened a slight.

"You scare me…"

"Good, I'd hate to think I lost my touch."

"Sexy…scary and sexy…." Mumbled Marian into her book, not meeting her lovers eyes left she fall into a fit of lust once more.

"I love having that effect on people. Warms the heart."

**Ostigar.**

"So…interesting blade you have their friend." Said a Dwarf, his eyes were a steely blue, his hair was the colour of flames and his beard was long, Maren Aeducan, donned in Grey Iron Dwarven Armour, a large, for his size, disk like shield with an intricate interlocking design as the crest and a one-handed war hammer on his hip. He was the recruit Duncan managed to get out of the Dwarves, there was another with potential but unfortunately he was killed by guards, something bout him being a 'brand' Menma honestly just knew bigotry was at play.

He hated bigots.

And self-righteous assholes.

The Uchiha, had actually done some wardrobe changing himself, he looked almost exactly like one of the Samurai from Tetsu, though his armour was a few shades darker, with a blood red trim, he wore no helmet, mostly flat out refusal to do so, along with a billowing dark blue cape that fell from his shoulders, made of the combined chakra of his Bijuu, in its usual place was his beloved Kusanagi, he put his other, bigger, blades into the seal once more, he just had to remember to feed poor Same-chan some more.

"Thanks, I've noticed you've been eyeing it for a while, want to me to sate your curiosity?" Maren nodded before Menma withdrew the blade from its sheath, the pure white and shiny surface glinting dangerously, yet elegantly in the setting mid-day sun.

"I've never seen a blade with that design before; then again I've also never been to the surface." Murmured the exiled Prince at the end. He was the middle child, and though he didn't say anything about his recent past, with the Rinnegan he could pick up surface thoughts, and that was a major source for the moment. Menma would not pry though, and speaking of said Legendary Doujutsu, he doubted he'd ever need it, maybe the chakra rods though…

So many possibilities.

A hand began waving in front of his face, he blinked rapidly and followed the dainty hand to the amused face of his lover, and Hawke smirked raising a finger and tapping his nose gently, like he had done so many times to herself, but said nothing. Menma nodded, before coughing and continuing his little lecture.

"Right anyway, the Kusanagi is a blade that is renowned for being able to cut through anything, along with its 100% fatal, but slow acting poison, this blade was made and forged for the user of the Snake Contract, a magic contract that allowed the user to summon snakes the size of bastions, though I have the contract, I haven't signed it. The Hawk's hate the Snakes, and the Snake's hate the Foxes. I'm kinda stuck in all directions." Menma began mumbling off on many random tangents, though it was enough for Maren to know the blade his new companion carried was definitely something he never wanted to be near, or accidentally get touched by.

He had to remember to keep a 3 foot range from his friend at all times when in battle.

Maybe 4 just to be safe.

"Ho there Duncan!" Greeted a peppy, upbeat voice of the King.

Menma froze and robotically turned to the man a look of rage/horror and possible apathy, somehow forming onto his face, pointing directly towards the King and bellowed with the power of a thousand Bijuu.

"_**YOU ARE TO HAPPY!**_" And with that the Uchiha leapt into the air and went into the camp.

**End of chapper-appa!**

**Yeah.**

**Stuff.**

**R&R ;3**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Dragon's Tale 5**

"Alright…To find a-Wynne!" Shouted the Shinobi, spotting the elderly mage, she had silvery-white hair, dark blue eyes and a scarily still 'with it' figure, that had always boggled Menma's mind.

**(That was a joke about character design.)**

"Oh, hello dear. It's so good to see you again!" Greeted Wynne, offering up a hug which the Uchiha readily returned, engulfing the elder mage in a loving hug. "Oh let me look at you…" She ran him up and down looking over his new attire, and touching the cape upon his shoulder it felt even softer than most silks, what she didn't know was that millions of grains of sands were kinda just hanging out on his shoulders.

"Oh you look so handsome, so tell me dear. What are you doing here? And per chance is Marian with you?" asked the old mage, Menma grinned he loved talking with Wynne she really was like the grandmother he never had, always so warm, the 'Spirit of Faith' she carried with her was also a pretty good conversationalist, usually quiet, and could really only converse with the Uchiha but whaddaya gonna do?

"Yep, I'm going to be a Grey Warden, as with Mari-chan, and our new pals Thei'rin Mahariel, a Dalish Elf, and Maren Aeducan a Dwarf noble." Said Menma before her eyes fell upon his blade.

"Is that the sword you told me about dear, may I see it?" she asked, he always talked about a sword quite fondly.

"Well no, this isn't Samehada, but it's Kusanagi. And yes, you can look at it, just be really careful with the blade." He said unsheathing the milky white blade, Wynne took one look and felt something off with the sword, she daren't take it when he offered it, but looked over it with a critical eye.

"So why do you not use your precious 'Same-chan' as you so affectionately call 'her'." Asked Wynne, an amused smile lining her face.

"Ahh, that's because Same-chan is a _special_ sword. Sorry can't really go into details." Said Menma, tapping the side of his nose in the special 'Secret' signal, Wynne merely chuckled once more, nodding she sent the boy on his way, saying something about having to do some preparations for tonight.

Menma found himself wandering the camp somehow ending up in the ruins and overlooking a large canyon, Menma decided he would take a seat, dangling his legs over the edge he enjoyed the few titters of nature the flowed in the air, the silence was welcomed, much easier than having to constantly act up-beat and cheerful.

He wasn't in the slightest.

He was in fact extremely livid.

His revenge was denied, his village (Kumo) would no doubt be engaged in a war with Konoha, his actions could have very well sparked the 4th Shinobi war, that enough was to drench his very being with guilt, it wretched a crack in his heart, A-Nii, Bee-Nii, Yugito-chan, Samui-chan, Mabui-kaachan, no doubt all of them were in strife because of him, and he could do nothing to get back, the dimensional barrier was too strong from here to anywhere else, like it was cut off from the rest of the world, no doubt it had something to do with the latent Mana that _saturated_ the air…

"Maybe…" it was a crazy thought, no doubt it was _insane_ and would no doubt never work, but just maybe. "The mage culminate in the towers, constantly oppressing their magics, but perhaps if he somehow had all the mages of Fereldan fire off powerful spells at one, it would drain enough Mana from the sphere that seemed to surround this reality, and in turn weaken the barrier enough for him to return through the void to the Elemental nations…

No.

It was ridiculous, and would probably never work, the only way to drain the sphere would be through absorbing it, and that was an endless amount of wild energy that could twist and warp, the second a chunk was taken out, it would be repaired in a matter of milliseconds.

He leant forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and cradling his cheeks in his hands, sighing gently as he closed his eyes. "Gomen, Mina…" He whispered into the winds, sure he wasn't directly responsible, no one could foresee what happened, but still, didn't make it any less hard.

"Hello..?" Asked a voice, Menma tilted his head over his shoulder and looked to see a young man, golden blonde hair, dark blue eyes and a line of stubble across his jawline, cleanly shaven but coming back out, he wore Scalemail Armour, from the looks of it, Grey Iron, with a wooden Kite shield upon his back and a Longsword at his hip, it would be worth noting of his small resemblance to the King.

"Yo." Greeted the Uchiha with a wave, standing up and walking away from the edge, he offered one hand to the man, who accepted it. "Menma Uchiha, soon-to-be Grey Warden."

"Ahh, that's right. Duncan sent word he'd be bringing another few recruits; I'm Alistair a Junior Grey Warden, a pleasure. Interesting armour I must say, very…terrifying." Said the man in good humour, Menma immediately took a slight liking to the man.

"You know Alistair, I can foresee a wonderful friendship." Said Menma patting he man on his shoulder and grinning, Alistair chuckled and smirked.

"Well that's always nice, but I must admit this isn't social. I was looking around for the stray members yet to take The Joining; Duncan is by the bonfire in the middle of the camp, c'mon." Menma nodded and allowed the man to lead him to the group.

"Ahh, nice of you to join us, sir jumps a lot." Said Marian, a deadpan expression upon her face, Menma grinned and kissed her cheek, making her roll her eyes.

"Sister..?" Said a voice, Marian shifted her gaze to behind the group, a young man wearing a sleeveless dark yellow jacket, brown leather pants and matching boots, strapped to his back was a greatsword, his arms were a testament to how often he wielded it, his hair was short, seemingly well-kept and brown, his eyes a dark orange-brown in colour.

"C-Carver?" Asked Marian, her voice quivering slightly, the young man nodded, shock evident in his voice, the Mage charged forward and engulfed the boy in a hug, "Oh Maker it's been so long! How are you, how's Bethany, and Mother and Father?" She shot out quickly the boy quickly became bewildered, but was clearly ecstatic to see his sister once more.

"I suppose we will postpone this for a few moments, but Marian we must begin the Joining soon." Said Duncan, more or less for Thei'rin due to Menma's Soldier's Pill he was able to function quite well, but the Taint had already begun to boil in his blood and he may not last much longer, a few days at best, if he does not take the Joining soon.

"Yes of course Duncan. Carver!" The young man stood a little straighter and looked at her.

"Yes, sister?" seemingly he'd fallen back into the role of familiar relations with relative ease.

"I must be going for a short time, but we'll talk before the battle…It's so good to know you're ok." She whispered the last part and hugged him once more, kissing his forehead as he was called away by a few more recruits, he was numbly walking away as his sister waved one last time to him.

**(Not the **_**last**_** last time, don't freak out ppl.**)

"Very well, you will all be going into the Korkari Wilds; there I want you all to collect a single vial of Darkspawn blood, one for each of you. Ahh, I'm sorry to have forgotten, please introduce yourselves. As your fellows may not know you." Said Duncan, getting small nods from the 'newbies'.

"Thank the Sage, I thought I'd be stuck kicking the crap out of normal people some more." Murmured the Uchiha garnering a chuckle from the old Warden, he turned to the two he hadn't yet met and gave a slight nod. "Menma Uchiha, Shinobi."

"Maren Aeducan, a pleasure." Said the dwarf, his head not moving but he glanced at the two others from the sides of his eyes, they certainly didn't look like much.

"Thei'rin Mahariel." Said the Smiling elf, his greeting was crisp, short and held a slight steel to his tone. No doubt from being around so many humans, he didn't like the, as Menma had learnt, due to the fact of the usual motives, oppressed race and such.

"Marian Hawke, stop looking at my breasts, pig." Snarled the ravenette, glaring unholy hell into the eyes of Daveth, who nodded quickly, paling rapidly, as Menma looked at him with that 'I'm going to cut you.' Look that he'd mastered so many years ago.

"This is Ser Jory, a Knight from Redcliffe." Menma sized the man up, balding, stuble across the chin and top lip, slightly vacant look on his face, and a greatsword, his arms looked a little wispy for such a weapon, but he'd hold his judgement as of yet.

"And this is Daveth, a _fellow_ from Denerim." Said Alistair amusement lining his face at the scared look upon the cutpurse' face.

"Also, whilst in the wilds, there are ruins of an old Warden tower, within are treaties, retrieve them for me, this is not a part of your joining. But still it is very important."

"So basically, were your errand boys with a flash of danger." Said Menma, staring blankly at Duncan who smirked with a twinkle in his eyes, the Uchiha grinned and pat the old man on the back. "Good show, using your minions for menial tasks, I'd do the same. C'mon minions!" said the Uchiha taking control by the horns and leading the way towards the gate, his hands planted into his pockets, said pockets were underneath a segment of plate, though oddly comfortable.

Marian rested her staff on her right shoulder, like one would a spear, and fell into step, Alistair didn't even get a chance to explain he was coming so sighed and did so, at Duncan's amused pat on the shoulder. Daveth and Jory followed the Junior Warden, while the elf and dwarf jogged to catch up to their companions (Marian and Menma).

**Korkari Wilds.**

The first thing that Menma could smell upon the air was rot and taint, technically those are two things, but it felt like a blend of the two so he counted as one, and he could see a pack of wolves lying in wait.

Menma made a small gesture to Marian that said 'Ice, over there.' The Magesse nodded and looked roughly to where he was pointing, she spun her staff, icy mist flowing around the ends, before slamming it upon the ground, a trail of ice shards burst from the earth, before shooting forward and exploding into a mist of frost that hung around the area, Menma blurred from existence and appeared within the mist, the wolves shot from the brush around him and he grinned savagely.

His cloak billowed, flying directly up like a large current of air shot from under him, as did his hair, The Uchiha pulled out his Kusanagi and flashed around like a streak of lightning before sliding his blade back into the sheath, all of the wolves froze before red lines began to gather across their bodies, and they exploded in a shower of gore, though before the blood and guts could get anywhere it was frozen, all the icy Mana from Marian's spell sucked inwards before shooting back out like smoke, blue smoke but smoke nonetheless, the now frozen corpses began cracking and turned to sparkly dust.

Menma turned and smirked at his lover who was walking forward a slight laze to her step, like she was too _cool_ for this, HAHAH!

Get it…?

Ice…Cool.

Fuck you.

Maren blinked before ever so slowly backing away, without moving any of his body parts but his legs, Thei's smile seemed to tug a little more at the sides of his lips as it widened while Jory and Daveth almost pissed themselves.

"Gods I love you." Said Menma laying a kiss upon her cheek, Marian allowed a silent, small sigh of content to leave her lips as a small shot of warmth ran though her, she always got that feeling when he kissed her cheek, the fact that he initiated made her tingle inside a little, it was a pleasant feeling to be loved and wanted.

"Hmm, you're not so bad yourself." Said he Hawke-ette, reciprocating the action as she took his arm and led him along, ignoring the corpse of the priest in the waters, no need to bother with it as of yet.

The trip around the wilds was quiet eventful, until Menma took a short break during one of the more intense part of the gauntlet, for it could be considered nothing else in his mind, to really look at his two new companions, and immediately took a more noticed look at Jory, his swings were too wide and erratic, the man had no style or finesse, so much so that as he was thinking the last line he ran forward intent on blocking said blade from striking Thei'rin in the side of the chest.

_**Clang~**_

The sound of metal against metal resounded throughout the entirety of the wilds, Thei's eyes were wide as he looked upon the sight of his recent friend shouldering a blow from the moronic humans blade, Menma hissed in slight pain as it had cut through the lighter chain under his shoulder guard, maybe that last second adjustment wasn't such a good idea, it ended up nicking his arm slightly.

The Uchiha hissed and grabbed the blade, thanking his gloves for their toughness and tore it from the Knight's hands, making the man stumble, a powerful uppercut, powerful enough in fact to cause a shockwave at the other side of the man's back, made the knight pass out, Menma tossed the mammoth sized blade and allowed it to bury itself into the Darkspawn Emissary's head killing it instantly.

"Fucking moron." He cursed himself for not noticing this earlier, but he was usually at the head of the pack and only saw fleeting images of those behind him when in the middle of a flourish or parry.

"We're going to have a discussion, _shit_, after this about, _maker Damnit!_, restraint!" Said Alistair ducking and weaving around several Darkspawn blows, the man was apparently a Templar previously, it showed in what small semblance of a style he had.

Menma of course ignored all that he said after combat, intent on glaring Jory's unconscious form into flames. "Maker's Blood Menma, I'm not much fonder of him than you, but your strength is ridiculous, you could have punched out his insides!" Said Alistair, Menma rolled his eyes and grunted slightly.

"He's not dead, Senpai. Just unconscious, if I wanted him dead, and I really do at this point, he would be but no doubt that, Duncan would be mad. And since he'll be my boss in the foreseeable future, I intend to avoid aggravating him. Nevertheless, he was a danger to the group, and more importantly, my friends." Menma allowed a small hiss to pass through his teeth as Marian's cool touch reached his slightly weeping wound, her finger traced the gash on his bicep and it slowly sealed.

He could easily heal himself, but he felt she could use what practice he could give, so he didn't see the harm, she was quite good at the small stuff, just not the dangerously vital things, she tended to get flustered and made mistakes under stress, though most people did and she _was_ kept in a tower for quite a while, away from many scenarios of such possible events that it was understandable, more so for her than anyone else.

They dragged the knight into the river to wake him up, fortunately or not, he did so. And immediately began demanding Menma give his blade back to him, only for a powerful backhand to meet him.

"No bitch, shut your face. You don't speak you listen!"

"What?" said the bewildered knight.

"You don't speak bitch-boy, I said shut up!"

"What?" He was quite flustered now, though unfortunately Menma's unquenchable rage bubbled up once more.

"Say what again!" Snarled the Uchiha, Sharingan flaring and spinning wildly as he grabbed the man's collar, Alistair, Maren and Thei holding him back from strangling the knight, barely. "Say what again, I dare you motherfucker I double dare you, SAY WHAT AGAIN!" They made their way up to the tower after that, Menma hung back with Jory hogtied over his back, intentionally allowing the others more combat time to gain synergy with one another, he could adapt to any kind of new situation given a few moments.

That was, until they met Morrigan.

**End of Chapter, I figured I'd split this and the whole, Morrigan and Flemeth scenes up, adding a bit of funny for the hell of it.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


End file.
